


Refugee

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bismuth is freed and she reforms again, only once again she finds nothing the same.





	Refugee

Thousands of years had passed her by. She had not expected to be alive, actually, when the gems had found out she had tried to kill her—no—him. They were angry, they had unpoofed her just to yell at her. She felt more happiness over regret at that moment, sure, the hated her then… but they knew. Steven had told them. And she thanks him for it, even now. She was then bubbled again.. This time for ten thousand years. She walked through the rubble that was a former temple. She didn’t know who let her out—or if the bubble had fell or had been broken by something. Maybe a human had played with it and broke it and ran out of fear.

She didn’t know. But what she did know was that Earth was a total wreck. Only a few curious humans here and there, acting like nothing but wild animals. They had reverted back into their primitive days it seemed. She assumed ti was because of the diamonds.

_Did the diamonds ruin Earth?_

_Did—did they kill her comrades!?_

The though filled her depths with anger, hatred, and the desire to kill them all. She reminded herself that the thoughts she was having now is what trapped her in the first place. So she set those thoughts behind her for now and she looked for her comrades, or any sign of gems. She rummaged through some debris here and there. Just out of curiosity. She completely ignored the footsteps that were close, many humans had already observed her from afar. It was probably one of them.

“Gem.” A raspy voice call out to her, a human that could talk. How interesting. She turned around and looked at the man who was dressed like a caveman. His long hair was nothing but tangled knots and his flesh was nearly burnt to a crisp. “You gem. You gem.” She couldn’t tell if he was happy or scared to see her. But Bismuth knew that he wasn’t that good at talking, he wasn’t that smart either. She chuckled. “Run along. This doesn’t concern you.” She lost interest in him. The elder man bounced up and down. “I remember. I remember.” He repeated. “I remember. I remember attack.” She froze.

“Attack? W-what attack?” Fear found it’s way into her soul. The elder nodded rapidly, like a crazy man. Wasn’t he a crazy man? “You gem. Gem attack.” Than he shivered. “Fear. Fear gem. Fear gem attack..” He backed away from her. He was now scared. “You gem. You attack. Fear gem. Fear attack. Fear you.” He shook his head. “I remember. I remember!” Bismuth frowned. “I’m a good gem!” She claimed. The man froze. “Good? Good gem.. No attack?” Bismuth was hopeful she went closer to him and nodded. “I won’t attack you, I’m a good gem… A Crystal Gem” She hadn’t called her self that in awhile. The man understood her, and he smiled.

“Crystal Gem. Good. You protect.” Bismuth’s eyes widened. This man knew what a Crystal Gem was. Then... could they still be alive? Oh. Oh, she hoped! “Do you know where they are? Where any are?” The man sat and pondered for a moment. “Crystal Gems? I remember. Gems attack. Gem attack Crystal Gems. I remember. I remember shards.” Bismuth cried. “Shards?” She was shook. Gem attack? Shards? That means...that means they’re dead..? No.. No! The man just watched her cry. He was straight-faced. “Crystal Gem. Crystal Gem bird. Bird fly. Bird fly away.” Bismuth looked up from the ground “Bird…? fly? Is one of them still alive?” The man nodded. “Gem attack. Crystal bird fly away.” Bismuth never felt so happy and so sad in her life.

 

“Where is the bird?” She asked. “The crystal bird?” The man was silent for a second. “You gem. You Crystal Gem..” He seemed reluctant. “..Crystal bird home.” He was nervous. Bismuth understood though, if she had been attacked by something she wouldn’t want to trust a stranger of the same species. But still… “Take me there.” She demanded gently. The man smiled. “I take you home.” He agreed

Bismuth walked quietly beside the man. She wondered what he meant by the Crystal Bird. Maybe a gem shifted into a bird’s form to escape the ‘gem attack’ the he talks about? Or maybe, it better not be true, it was just a normal bird of some sort. She growled at the thought. “Hey human, what’s your name?” She asked. The man made a simple grunting noise and looked at her. “Anthy.” He said. Bismuth smiled. “Anthy, huh? I’m Bismuth. Thank you for helping me.” The eye’s lit up. “Bismooth a friend.” Bismooth. He said Bismooth. She bit her lip. He didn’t know how to say other people’s names did he? His name probably wasn’t Anthy. Maybe that’s why he called the gem the Crystal Bird. Maybe it just reminded him of a bird.

She shrugged, she’ll just teach him how to say her name properly later.

Lord knows that she’s not going to be called ‘Bismooth’ by him forever. It was simply not happening.

She chuckled. “Yeah, Anthy. We’re friends.” And his smile grew wider. They walked for miles, only making subtle conversation here and there, Anthy wasn’t an expert on talking to people. Out of nowhere he stopped. “Guardian!” He smiled and pointed to an old monument. Bismuth observed it. It was covered in vines, she ripped the vines away so she could see what was underneath. She was surprised at what she had seen before her. It was a monument of them. Her friend. Garnet, Pearl, and that little Amethyst.

She repeated what Anthy said. “ _Guardians_..” She said in a whisper as she looked at the great statue in complete awe. “It’s...It’s them.” She smiled. “It’s my friends!” Her voice was louder. She went closer. “There’s an inscription!” She announced to herself. She read it.

“ _We the people of Beach City and all humans of Earth thanks these alien beings for protecting us for some many years. This monument is our personal thanks to you for all your deeds, thank you for fighting the recent alien attacks. We trust that these gems will save our kind. We trust that they will protect us and our planet from their own kind. NOTE: When the war is won we will change with message.”_

 

Bismuth blinked.

 

War. There was another war.

 

She knew it. Her friends hadn’t won, had they? They were dead, weren’t they? The last hope was the Crystal Bird and her. She prayed it wasn’t the truth. But it was most likely that it was. That Crystal Bird had better been a gem. If not… then she was screwed.

A voice called. _“Anthony?”_ And the Crystal Bird was now in sight, but it was no bird. It was face. A face that Bismuth had once held so dear. It was her. It was Pearl. Bismuth started to cry, her friend was alive. She was here! Pearl could only stare back at her.

“..Bismuth...” She crossed her arms. “You’re out.”


End file.
